User talk:BobaVett
Archive 1 Stop Please stop editing the Tahu page. If I like to almost put the entrie converstion there, I put it. That's my way to edit. And aslo leave alone Hakann's page. I made both pages, so I think that I have the right to decide how they are, as I've spend hours making them. And please stop delelting things like the avalanche spear page. If in BS01 they don't want to make the page because it hasn't yet appeared in the storyline doesn't matters to me. More, it bores the pants of me. Please stop, I don't want to enter in an edit war. I agree with Abc8920. And why were you deleting the spears? They don't need much info anyway. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) You can make grammar edits but do not take of any information. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Because it is good how it is and it has good info. Please do not delete any more of those spear pages. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 19:45, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Tahu Page Plase stop editing Tahu's page! I want to solve it in a pacific way. Hello. I've recieved a complaint, from a user who I think should stay un-named, saying that you have been making loads of spam links and that you are removing content from pages that this user spent a lot of time on. If this is true can you please try to bare this message in mind when you edit. Well... Now I am sitting on the fence. I suggest that the two of you talk about this and settle this once and for all. That way I won't have to take sides and divide into factions. Ok Ok, for my part I will stop. I don't revert your edits on the Tahu page, you fix my spelling mistakes and you don't remove info. I really don't like edit wars. Let's end this and be friends again. Yay! Now lets do something fun like.... Edit the Visorak page? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:08, November 9, 2009 (UTC) @ABC:Stop, he is editing in good faith, why don't you take a look at the wikia rules? @BV:Would you please join my forums?Link>>>http://andrew1219.proboards.com/index.cgi [[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] :Sure, I'll check it out. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 00:52, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks![[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] As you don't As you don't stop reverting my edits, and we both can arrive to an agreement, I will make something that I don't know if has been done before. I will call a voting sesion, in which users of this wiki (as you prefer) will vote waht they want: Your version of the page or mine. I wil do it tomorrow, if you agree to do it. :No. The only people online will be me, you, and maybe another Staff member. Regular users aren't that often, and I doubt they will be interested in voting in a staff dispute. Perhaps we could simply have a Staff Vote? --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 18:45, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I can call for some members I know from other wikis that are here to vote, but if you prefer to have staff vote then that's what will be done. I will accept the results of the voting no matter what thei are. :I still say staff vote, as that will likely be the fastest. The sooner this ends, the better. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 18:49, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Ok then. The voting session will begin tommorrow at afternoon (at my time zone). Just one question, as SuperBrutaka07 and AtaukamAkrik 2.9 aren't active can I call for two more voters (the two that have more edits and aren'ta admins, or if you prefer people who I know from other sites and are active)? Well, the active Sysops on this site are: Kingdonfin, Matoro1, Andrew1219, me, and you, so provided they all come on in the next couple of days, we should still have 5 voters--enough for a majority vote. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 18:56, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I though that you and me didn't counted as voters. Hey, I'm lgging out because I have to study for an exam. Before turning off the computer I will contact the admins. Good luck and see you tomorrow! :May the best version win...--[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 19:03, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Vote Please vote here, here and here. Why have you been blocked on BS01? :A Staff member thought I was defying another Staff member, but I didn't. So...I think he's a jerk, because he ignored the rules to get me blocked. I'll get unblocked about a week from now, but until then, I'm somewhat frustrated. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 18:07, December 14, 2009 (UTC) While I haven't seen you in a while. Are you coming back. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! :I hope I will, but right now, I'm swamped with real life stuff. You can list me as inactive, if you want. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 17:39, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Deep Shadows Hey BobaVett, could you please approve my S&T contest 6 entry now?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 12:55, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Apologize Hey, BobaVett, I wanted to apologize for my inappropiate behaivour these lasts days towards you. Really, when I typed that bad words and warnings I wasn't thinking rationally. This week I've been stressed by essays and homework in general, and this may be the cause for me overreacting so badly for a so trivial argument. I know that I shouldn't have warned you for that. You had the reason, it was just that I didn't want to see it. Once, there was an admin here, Andrew1219, which also was an admin at another wiki (Extreme Bionicles Wiki, there you could post your fanfiction). One day, the siteleader resigned his post due to inactivity, and he was choosen as the new siteleader because M1 had to move from his house. After that, he gained power, and one day he came with the idea of turning that wiki into a communist site, in which he was the absolute ruler. Luckily, M1 and I managed to disable his plans in a pacific and ingenous way. I'm telling you this because I want you to know that I don't want to become a person like Andrew1219, or like the arrogant ET, who even has protected his talkpage so only admins can talk to him. Here we are a small comunity, with only three members active (You, M1 and me), and I don't think that I should start thing like edit wars. So, sorry for what I did. Do you accept my apologizes? -- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 10:33, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Absolutely. I feel I should also apologize for being so strict and/or stubborn. Next time this happens, perhaps both of us should just take a day off and cool down, before discussing the stuff on a talk page. Again, I'm sorry if I was coming at you the wrong way. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba]][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 16:01, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Permanent Block!?!?!?!?! Why were you permanently blocked from BS01?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:58, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :I reverted some of ET's edits. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba]][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 18:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Just for that? I guess that you can't do anything to come back to that site. At least you have BRW, to continue editing.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Sherus Magna I'm sorry to have to undo your edit to the Kongu page but we are trying to put all pages in sync with the recent infomation that the Matoran Universe was evacuated onto Bara Magna, which then returned to being Spherus Magna. It's an easy mistake to make, I understand, and seeing an unregistered contributer suddenly come along and change a page without reading the rules can seem a bit suspicious - And may I also add you were probably right to undo his edit - But he was correct. :That's OK. At BS01, we usually place the last known status. Thus, the members would keep 'Matoran Universe' up (since that's where Kongu was last seen in the story), even though RoS hasn't caught up to the end of Journey's End'. Anyway, my bad. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba]][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 17:59, May 11, 2010 (UTC) 2010 Don't remove the info of RoS from the 2010 page, it's not a side story, it just isn't the focus at Bara Magna. It's the main story of the MU, and it's 2010 story, you can't deny that. Give me good reasons and I'll remove it myself, but if you don't the page stays as it is now. And if you don't accept, we can talk to the siteleader.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 13:16, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :RoS is not part of the main focus of the year. Therefore, it is a side story. That is my reason. If you want it to remain, then page the info on another page. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba]][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 15:55, May 12, 2010 (UTC) It's a focus of the 2010 story, just the one not suported by sets. So while Joureny's End is the focus of the 2010 story on Bara Magna, RoS is the focus of the 2010 story on the MU. The BS01 policy may disagree with this, but we are not BS01, and we are not ridden by the same rules.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:02, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :It is not the focus of THE MAIN STORY. AT ALL. IN ANY WAY. 2009/2010 main story is about Bara Magna. Not the MU, in any way, shape or form. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba]][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 16:19, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Watch the words that you are using. You typed main story. The fact that the main story was set in Bara Magna doesn't mean that the actions that the MU characters did in early 2010 story are irrelevant. Or do you deny that RoS is not early 2010 story?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:26, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :I deny that RoS is relevant to the 2010 page as it is not main story or the focus of the year's story. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba]][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 16:28, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, then, we will expose our opinions at Matoro1's page like civilitzated people and after that, if he chooses my version I'll add the RoS info again, and if not then the page will be how you like it. But first let's end the stupid discussion about who hates who.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:39, May 12, 2010 (UTC) You can complain at Matoro1's page. But for the record, I don't know where you got that stupid idea about who hates who. I never said anything even remotely resembling that. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba]][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 18:29, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I didn't get the idea about who hates who. You did. If not, see what you said: And you didn't catch the idea, I wasn't talking about complaining begging or crying to Matoro1. I was talking of exposing my opinions, for in case you didn't get that.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 12:41, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :...and I never said anyone hated me. ''Where did you get that idea? --[[User:BobaVett|'''Boba]][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 16:23, May 13, 2010 (UTC) They rejected my work, thus '''they rejected me'.'' This sentence, at least in my language, has a similar meaning to the word 'hate' and 'marginate'. This is where I got the idea.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:34, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :...I don't really make the connection. If you reject me, then you obviously don't like me, but wouldn't go so far as to use the word 'hate'. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba]][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 18:06, May 13, 2010 (UTC) But you are talking about american english. In my language, hate is not that of a strong word.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:10, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :...and in my language, 'hate' is probably the strongest word we have for 'dislike'. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba]][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 18:11, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, so you understand that if I used 'hate', it wasn't because I meant that in the true meaning of the word. Let's end this stupid discussion. I still have geography homework to finish.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:20, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :You can stop it. I still disagree with having massive amounts of pointless info on pages. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba]][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 18:49, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:22, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Yo He BC/BV I'm here too now :P [[User:LordOblivion|'Lord Oblivion']] ([[User talk:LordOblivion|'Talk']])